


Fever (Eustace x Reader)

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: You hadn’t seen Eustace for nearly a week. You had been worried. It just didn’t sit right with you. He hadn’t even said goodbye, and never mentioned anything about going anywhere.That’s why tonight found you wandering the ship a few hours before daybreak, your worry robbing you of a decent night’s rest.
Relationships: Eustace (Granblue Fantasy) x Reader, Eustace (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader x Eustace (Granblue Fantasy), Reader/Eustace (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 84





	Fever (Eustace x Reader)

No one had told you Erunes had a mating season. 

Some were able to handle it with little difficulty.

Eustace was not one of them.

When you approached him on the deck late one night, you hadn’t heard the sharp breath he drew in through his nostrils before he turned around, the scent of you sending a surge of adrenaline through him. You hadn’t noticed that his eyes looked so strangely glassy and dark, or the way his chest rose and fell so quickly as he stared at you, fighting to stop imagining the way you’d look and sound and feel pinned beneath his body….

“Are you okay, Eustace?” you asked worriedly, peering at him.   
He came close to you and placed his hands on your hips, looking down at you through half-lidded eyes.   
“I’ll be fine,” he murmured, “You’re here.”   
Your face flushed as you smiled and reached up to touch his ears, gently stroking the soft fur. 

That was the last thing you remembered.

Now you found yourself on your back against the wooden floor of a storeroom, towering crates and containers on either side of you. Your tights were torn, your underwear pulled down — and Eustace, he was the rest of your world in this moment; his hot breath on your ear, his lips on your neck, and his hips rolling into yours, madly rutting into you with a steady fervor that had your eyes rolling back with breathless delight. Your legs were spread wide and raised high, bouncing in the air on either side of him as he pounded your pussy with the uncontrollable vigor of a beast in heat. 

He felt your walls pulse tighter around him for a moment, losing himself in the blissful sensation. This was it. This is what he’d needed for days — to pin you down and fuck you raw, to feel your wriggling body under him, to hear your cries and feel the velvety warmth of your pussy caress his throbbing cock. He parted his lips against the side of your neck and sucked hard on the sensitive skin, the taste of you filling his mouth and further inciting his wild hunger. He couldn’t wait to be relieved of this animalistic ache that plagued him, to pump every last drop of his seed deep into your womb and claim you as his own. 

You gasped his name and wrapped your arms around him, pulling his body down harder onto yours, desperate to feel his full weight. God, you loved him, and you told him so now, with every breath and every cry of his name. You begged him for more, urged him to fuck you, own you, _breed_ you —   
As you gasped your frantic pleas he inhaled sharply and sped up the rhythm of his rocking hips, soft little growls stirring in his throat.

With one hand behind your head he pulled you closer to his chest, feeling his first release approaching faster than he could control; as he came inside you he huffed a low, heavy breath and slowed his pace, thrusts becoming harder and more deliberate. You felt his cock pulse and throb, pumping you full of his cum and spreading a blissful warmth through your core. The both of you savored the sensation - reveling in the relief of his release and the knowledge that he’d filled you up, made you _his_ in the basest, most primal of ways.

He exhaled, long and low, and tightened his arms around you. If only his recurring carnal frustrations could always lead to _this,_ if he could den up with you for however long it took to ride out this cursed fever of lust that consumed him…

Well, why couldn’t he?   
Nothing was stopping him now.

You covered his neck in kisses of gratitude, humming in satisfaction, and he buried his face in your hair.   
He muttered something, but over the sounds of your labored breathing it was hard to make out - was it - “love you”?

Before you could reply he spoke again, clearer now.   
“Back to my room,” he said gruffly, running a hand through your hair. “Come with me.”

Just this once wouldn’t suffice. It wasn’t enough. And he couldn’t risk anyone else trying to take you. 

As he heard your little hum of pleased acquiescence, he nuzzled your neck, pride welling in his chest.

“I’ll take care of you,” he murmured. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
